Kingdom of Fun Wiki:Rules and Regulations
We have a set of rules here in the Kingdom Of Fun Wikia, which must be followed at all times. They may be subject to change any time and you are responsible for keeping up to date with them. Click on any of the tabber sections to view the different sets of rules. |-|User Conduct Rules = *Do not swear. This also includes abbreviated, censored, and as well as swear words in a different language. See the MediaWiki:Badwords for a list of forbidden words. *Keep all of your comments appropriate. Any inappropriate or unacceptable comment will be deleted upon discovery. **In addition regarding the post of comments, keep in mind that the commenting section is no place for roleplay. Take that to the Roleplay Theater board or . *Edit pages in a positive manner. If your edits are done in bad faith, you will be dealt with depending on what you did. Examples of edits in bad faith are: **Vandalism **Spamming **Editing a user's pages without their consent. ***Administrators can edit other users's pages only for the sake of keeping the formatting neat, reverting any spam or vandalism, maintaining good grammar, punctuation, sentence structure, and as well as placing the right categories and removing the wrong categories. However, if the administrators wish to add any amount of content to other user's pages, they have to ask permission from the creators of the pages and they must respect their responses too. *Do not harass, bully, or offend other users. Respect and treat your fellow users in the right manner. *Do not attempt to troll. Trolling will earn you a three-day block. **Trolling can also be counted as harassment. *Do not advertise. This includes but is not limited to: **Persuading others to join a wiki or a chat **Asking users to subscribe to a YouTube channel. *Do not request for any certain position in this wiki. You will be promoted if the local staff members think you are suitable enough. Asking will not grant you your desired rights. Excessive persistent asking of user rights may earn you a block and the ultimate decision of the local staff members to never promote you at all. *Do not spam. Examples of spam include but is not limited to: **Excessive posting of links **Excessive word stretch **Excessive usage of UPPERCASE or tOgGLecaSE letters **Same words or sentences that are repeated over and over again **Excessive random gibberish symbols **Excessive usage of emoticons **Placing the same random messages on different message walls. *Do not act as if you are a local staff member here if you are not even one. That is considered minimodding or in formal terms, backseat moderating. Minimodding is to take the role of a staff member in order to tell users how to behave. *Do not farm for badges. Badge-farming will earn you an insta-block. *Do not remove reminders, warnings, or block messages sent by admins to your wall. They are meant to serve as part of your records. *All topics and discussions should be appropriate and safe to talk about at all costs. Once you are asked to drop a subject, you must drop the subject at once and not continue to talk about it further. *Place anything you want in your userpage and message wall greetings except for any offensive, or banned content as well as things that should be just kept to yourselves. If you do place such content, they will be strictly removed. **We also ask you not to make a "User Enemies List" or state the users you hate in your userpages and message wall greetings. They are tantamount to harassment. |-|Editing Rules = *Use good grammar, good page formatting, good sentence structure, and good punctuation as much as possible. This is a recommendation but not a requirement. *Do not edit a page without the consent of the page creators/authors. **Remember to ask first and wait for their approval. Respect their responses whether they say "Yes" or "No". **The only exceptions to this rule are when you are reverting vandalism, spam, or the kinds of edits that the authors did not ask to be placed in their pages. *Do not vandalize pages. Vandalism will land you in an immediate infinite block from the wiki. *Do not spam pages. *Do not add irrelevant images to articles. *Do not add pages/articles to categories they don't belong to. *If you a spot a page that violates the rules with regards to pages and its content, please tag them for deletion with the template. However, do not abuse the Delete template by tagging things with it in nonsense or unnecessary manners. |-|Page Rules = *All pages must have safe and appropriate content. Pages containing sexual, explicit, NSFW, spam, offensive, inflammatory and extremely uncomfortable content are strictly not allowed. **Any pages that came from M-rated or R-rated content will also be deleted even if the page does not contain rule-breaking within the written content. *Don't create pages of extreme nonsense. An example would be creating a page just to place one word or one sentence. *Don't just copypaste content from a page in another wiki or other website and then place it in your pages. This is plagiarism and it is not allowed. Make efforts in paraphrasing and changing wording as well as excluding some content so as they won't be as exact as page where you got the information. *Please use the English language so that everyone can understand what the pages are meant to say. Usage of other languages in pages are still allowed but they have to be used sparingly when necessary or for demonstration purposes. *If your articles are incomplete, simply tag your article with the template or inform the readers that your article is in the state of work-in-progress. **You are also free to make your own page template like this that will inform editors not to edit your pages without your permission. *Don't create duplicate pages. Duplicate pages will be deleted. Be sure to check if the page already exists. An example however, that does not count as duplicate is when you want to make a review on a particular game (like Minecraft) but you happen to come across a page entitled Minecraft (Game Review). If you want to make a review on the aforementioned game you can create an article whose title is different from the title of the aforementioned game review like 's Minecraft Game Review. *Do not claim pages that are not yours. *Don't use the articles to "test something out" to publish your "test edits" afterwards. This is one possible way to commit vandalism even if you don't intend to. User your own to test your edits there. |-|Category Rules = *To find out all the currently existing categories, check of a list of our categories in . *Please do not make new categories without the permission of an administrator. **Once the categories you have requested are approved, please give a good description of what each category is about. *Please do not create duplicate or "same" categories. A sample of this is creating a category called "OCS" when in fact we already have an existing OCs category. This is very redundant, so please check the Special:Categories list carefully first if the category/categories you are asking to create already exists/exist. *All username categories, like Category:Pinkgirl234, Category:Freeman23, or Category:TheKrazyStew, are reserved for all the local staff members only. |-|File Rules = *Give descriptive file names to every file you upload. File names that are spammy, gibberish or doesn't describe the image/video results it in getting the file renamed to a more descriptive file name. *All the videos and images you upload must be safe and appropriate for all viewers. Files that have fetish, pornographic, NSFW, obscene, are meant to reveal private or confidential information (ex. email addresses, IP addresses, passwords) and extremely uncomfortable content will be deleted upon discovery. **Keep in mind that anyone who uploads pornography to the wiki will receive an infinite block. *As much as possible, images should have high qualities and a clear resolutions. If you think your files are in low quality, unclear resolutions or are blurry, try to upload better versions of those files. *Do not upload duplicate files. Be sure to check if the file you want to upload already exists. *Do not upload files in which the creators of those files have requested to not have their files uploaded somewhere else. This is a way of showing respect to the file owners so if they tell you not to upload their files, anywhere else, then don't upload them in this wiki. *Do not claim a file to be yours if it's not really yours. *Do not upload illegal files or files that may be subject to copyright infringement. *It is best recommended to tag the files that you have uploaded to this wiki with the appropriate as well as to give attributes or sources to where you got the file, if you have gotten it somewhere. |-|Forum Rules = *Post all threads to the related board. For example, a thread regarding a topic about this wiki should be taken to the Discussion Court but not on the Fun and Games Carnival. *All replies must to stick to any discussion as much as possible. Any unnecessary, irrelevant or pointless replies will be removed. *In the cases where a thread contains voting, vote wisely. Everyone has a privilege to vote. If the thread needs reasons for your vote then state a valid reason for your vote. Votes that have invalid reasons will not be counted. **The following vote templates we have are: = , = , and = . *In voting, you may only change your vote once. And when you do, then it's considered as your final vote. *Do not solicit votes from other users, especially in the cases of user promotion or demotion. You will earn a 2-week block if we find out you had solicited votes. *A thread that has 250 replies or more will be closed to prevent lags among users. *Rules under the "Under Conduct rules" regarding harassment, spamming, and commenting will still be applied in the Forums. |-|Roleplay Rules = *As stated earlier under User Conduct, excessively roleplayish comments are not allowed to be posted comment section. Please use the Roleplay Theater board or the to perform your roleplays. *Godmodding, metagaming, and puppeteering in roleplays are prohibited. Please roleplay in an appropriate, nice, and fair manner to avoid disputes and conflicts among participating roleplayers. **Godmodding is defined as roleplaying beyond certain limits. Actions like excessive dodging of attacks, repeated or unneeded resurrection, causing massive destruction (ex. Blowing up an entire galaxy, wrecking planets as a whole), bearing abilities that the character does not even bear are examples of godmodding. **Metagaming is roleplaying as having your character gain knowledge in advance of plot that has yet to be revealed to the character. **Puppeteering is roleplaying in order to control someone else's roleplay characters. It's not puppeteering if the characters you are using can naturally possess other characters but make sure not to go overboard with this sort of ability. *Do not give out graphic details when roleplaying. An example for giving out graphic details in roleplaying is when you give out details of blood, guts or organs when "killing/murdering" a roleplayer. While it's fine to "stab" a roleplayer, stating the aformentioned graphic details is not. *Obey the guidelines that the roleplay hosts may give you in terms of carrying out your roleplays. *All characters that you use for roleplay must be kept to their limits, especially in the case if you are going to use a very powerful character, like someone who bears immortality. *Do not force any user to roleplay if they don't want to. |-|Chat Rules and Regulations = *For the rules and regulations of chat, see here. |-|Other Rules = *Please do not reveal your personal information like your phone/house numbers, house addresses, IP addresses, and the like. At the same time, do not demand or ask a user to reveal his/her personal information and do not spread someone's personal information anywhere, if you do manage to find out. This is for your personal safety as well as for the personal safety of other users. *Do not attempt to evade your block. That is considered sockpuppetry . If you do, your current block will be extended while your sockpuppet account will be infinitely block. Persistence of block/ban evading will finally result in an infinite block. *Do not use more than one account to chat or edit. Rather, use your alt accounts in case you are not going to use your usual account or you forgot your password. However, alt accounts will not be used for the evasion of blocks/bans of any sort. In addition, do not create unnecessary multiple accounts. *Any local staff members found to be abusing staff rights will have their rights stripped off. It is up to the rest of the local staff members if they will return their rights or not. *Via Wikia's Terms of Use, the legal age to have an account is 13 and above. Users who will be found under the age of 13 will be blocked until they turn 13. *There had been incidents in other wikis where wiki raids occur. Raiding or attacking a wiki is not allowed. Those who will commit this offense of attacking this wiki will be permablocked. In the same way, you are also not allowed to attack any other wikis. Doing so will earn you an infinite block from here as well. *Use appropriate avatars. Avatars that are pornographic or straight-up offensive are not allowed and you could earn a permablock for it. Your block will be lifted once you change it into an appropriate one.